A Silver of the Night
by Kamuii Fates
Summary: What will happen when ones' light is snuffed out? Lost in a river of darkness? Now imagine if someone else gives up theirs to help that one? Ravens' has been burning bright until someone tortured her. But what if a range of colours decided to be that star in the night? But the clock is ticking and only one can predict when that shard of the night decides to strick back?


Chapter 1: Above All

Ivory shafts twinkled in the iridescent light, ablaze by stars above all, watching all. A girl weaved herself around celestial etchings as they burnished, lucent in the moonlight that flickered and frolicked in the eventide. As she wounded about her sanctuary, she froze.

There was a delicate carving of a type of crow, with glossy black feathers, but blunted to a gunmetal grey. It gave the impression to be suffering a great deal of pain, limping with odd steps, its' eyes deaden into a bruise purple.

The next depicted the raven soaring into the sky, cutting through it with a mischievous glint in its' violet eye. It clutched a torn page in its' claws, mauve tendrils spilling and arching around the frayed ends of the sheet. On its head, a dark turquoise, mint green, and dark magenta hat was perched precautiously, the crows' beak curved in a smile expressing gratitude, although it gave a sideward glance below, snarling in disgust.

The little girl riveted, her strong posture weaken at the sight of the hat, the raven, all alone. She coiled herself into a small ball, oblivious of the oncoming feet and droplets seeping through, of the bitter wind and of its threatening vows, of her looming death in chains, shadows and sorrow.

She was tired of being a puppet, a marionette, dancing in the command of her master.

She didn't dare ruminate of what will happen when her service was served on a silver platter and was finished. Ceased to be there. Vanquished.

She took up a shard of an antique mirror that was shattered by her mothers' enemy. The splinter caught blithe light and mimicked it, emitting a fine lustre, casting it on the hulking shadows. As footfalls grew louder, she shivered and cringed away from the mirror shard. Why did she like it? Is this how her mother felt? As if nothing mattered but her own reflection?

A hooded group of men strode towards the girl. One of them broke free from the husky men and beckoned them towards her. Two of them slid shackles on her marked hands and prodded her forwards, their jade cloaks fluttering lithely as they entered the outside.

He summoned others to tie her on the wooden stake, as she thrashed violently, rain pelting her. As growled, hostile at the henchmen and swung her head at their leader. He smiled, humorousless, as he detached his whip. He prowled towards her, cupping her head in his hands. She tried desperately to gnaw on him. He sneered and retreated, his men echoing him. She smirked maliciously as she tasted a crimson liquid in her mouth.

He stalked back again, and with a roar, stuck her with the whip. She howled, writhing as rivets of blood snaked down her back. He stuck again, and again, savouring her pleads and wails. Wounds were created and his men snorted, snickering in amusement. Rain washed her pain-stricken face as she laid down, recoiling from the men. She drew breath in staggering spasms, wondering when the pain will subside.

She wanted to go home. To see her father running up at her, to see the Hat Girl that visited her dreams and the school she kept on mentioning. She wanted her memory her mother stole and she wanted the hallucinations, the nightmare, to go away.

She wanted peace.

She wanted love.

She wanted home.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! This is the first time I published a story and it took me days to find the right controls! I sincerly hope all of you people enjoy this fanfic *sniffling in rejection* because right now it doesn't make a _whole_ lot of sense and _barely_** **mentions names. Soooo, please tell me if it seems alright (It doesn't seem so).** ***Still sniffling (But maybe happily/saddily/crappily/ you-decided-what)***


End file.
